


Dancing under the stars

by sakuraelisa



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraelisa/pseuds/sakuraelisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>una piccola one shot per celebrare l'inizio del nuovo anno<br/>spero che vi piaccia :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing under the stars

  
_Dancing under the stars_  
 

 

* * *

  
Cenare alle sei poteva avere i suoi vantaggi, a volte. Chris era ospite della famiglia del suo fidanzato per passare l’ultima notte dell’anno, tutti stavano aspettando il conto alla rovescia, guardando uno dei tanti programmi dedicati all’evento in tv. Erano seduti vicini sul divano, con le loro mani intrecciate, circondati dalla famiglia di Darren e qualche parente.  
Una canzone colpì la sua attenzione, era il sottofondo di una pubblicità che stavano trasmettendo in quel momento e Chris senza volerlo mosse le dita a tempo di musica, Darren al suo fianco si accorse del movimento delle sue dita e si voltò verso di lui.  
  
“Vuoi andare a ballare?” Gli chiese sorridendo.  
  
“Cosa?” gli domandò a sua volta lui, voltandosi nella sua direzione.  
  
“Stai muovendo le dita” gli fece notare il suo fidanzato.  
  
Chris se le guardò e arrossì.  
  
“Ma no... s-stavo solo perdendomi un momento.”  
  
“Vieni su” disse Darren prendendolo per mano e facendolo alzare in piedi, attirando così l’attenzione dei presenti.  
  
“Mamma ... Chris ed io usciamo un momento, torniamo prima che scocchi la mezzanotte” disse Darren, guardando sua madre con un sorriso che lei comprese immediatamente.  
  
Prendendo per mano il suo fidanzato e trascinandolo con sé, andò a mettersi la giacca appesa all’appendiabiti vicino all’ingresso.  
  
“Darren dove stiamo andando?”  Gli domandò il suo fidanzato, accigliandosi e incrociando le braccia al petto, lasciando così la sua mano.  
  
Lui gli sorrise, nel modo che amava tanto, non sapeva come accadeva ma quando il suo Darren gli sorrideva in quel modo, gli tremavano le ginocchia e il suo cuore iniziava a battere più veloce.  
  
“Ti porto a sentire un po’ di  musica per strada, Brontolo” gli sussurrò, sporgendosi e baciandolo dolcemente sulle labbra.  
  
“Il mio nome è Chris, per tua informazione” Ribatté lui.  
  
“Il mio nome preferito, infatti.”  
  
“E se io non volessi venire?” Gli chiese, accennando un furbo sorriso.  
  
“Per tua sfortuna, Brontolo, tu sei troppo innamorato di me per rifiutare e dimmi se sbaglio?” Lo provocò Darren, guardandolo e  
sorridendogli allo stesso modo.  
  
Chris ci pensò un momento, non aveva certo bisogno di pensarci, lui era perdutamente innamorato del suo fidanzato, era la sua luce nelle loro notti passate insieme, era quella persona che lo supportava sempre e che lo faceva sentire sempre amato e al sicuro.  
  
“Per mia sfortuna, hai ragione” ammise con un lieve sorriso dipinto sul viso, prendendo la sua giacca e infilandosela.  
  
Darren sorrise, lo prese per mano e lo trascinò fuori dalla porta d’ingresso.  
  
“Mamma noi stiamo tornando” l’avvisò Darren, uscendo fuori e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
  
Si ritrovarono nel portico della casa dei suoi genitori, Darren si girò verso il suo fidanzato e le sue braccia volarono fino a posarsi sulla sua vita, facendolo voltare nel suo abbraccio.  
  
“Su, balla con me” gli sussurrò a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra  
  
Chris, come sempre, arrossì e abbassò il viso, succedeva ogni volta che il suo fidanzato gli sussurrava qualche parola gentile e affettuosa.  
  
“Darren, siamo sul tuo portico” gli disse.  
  
“Che c’entra?” gli rispose, con un sorriso dipinto sul volto.  
  
“Le persone ci vedranno e ci scatteranno delle foto e domani saremo su tutti i social networks esistenti” cercò di lamentarsi Chris, anche se sapeva bene che alla fine non sarebbe stato cosi male iniziare l’anno nuovo rivelandosi finalmente come una coppia, ma era anche  
conscio che, pur volendolo con tutto se stesso, non era ancora il momento giusto.  
  
“Qua mi conoscono tutti e mi vogliono bene e quindi non lo faranno, anche se volessero” gli sussurrò Darren cingendogli più forte i fianchi.  
  
“Su, su... balla con me” gli chiese ancora.  
  
E Chris non resistette più. Mosse leggermente i fianchi per far felice il suo fidanzato e il momento dopo si districò dalle sue braccia e cercò di fuggire via, ma Darren gli prese il polso e lo attirò di nuovo a sé, baciandolo. Si baciarono per un tempo che a entrambi parve lunghissimo e quando si separarono, Chris si arrese all’evidente desiderio del ragazzo che continuava a lasciargli piccoli tocchi appena accennati con le labbra su tutto il viso.  
  
“E andiamo a ballare... ” acconsentì alla fine.  
  
Darren sorrise come i bambini quando ottengono un giocattolo nuovo e lo baciò di nuovo.  
  
“Sei perfetto” gli sussurrò solamente.  
  
Gli prese la mano e Chris,con un bel sorriso disegnato sul suo viso, si fece trascinare in quella notte inoltrata da quel ragazzo che gli aveva rubato il cuore in un modo che niente e nessuno poteva cancellare e con un vento che li accompagnava leggeri in quella brezza invernale, passeggiarono vicini, con i loro volti fin troppo vicini e ricchi di amore e felicità.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Una piccola one shot di poche pretese, avevo questa scena in testa e l'ho voluta buttare giù, spero che vi piaccia. Un grazie alla mia beta di giornata, Laura e a chi leggerà.


End file.
